


Not a Total Waste

by Hotcisawesome



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Club snubbed, Dancing, I haven't seen the episode yet so this is obviously no where close, M/M, Tom is a flustered child, but I consistently gender Marco as a boy, just a heads up, pretty much fluff, princess marco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-29 07:57:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12626538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotcisawesome/pseuds/Hotcisawesome
Summary: Marco gets dragged to a ball at Star's insistence just to be ditched at the door. Figures. And no one even wants to dance with him!





	Not a Total Waste

"Marcoooo, it's the Silver Bell Ball, you _have_ to go."

"But Star, you said that it's only royalty from your dimension."

"True, but _Princess_ Marco is royalty for every dimension, so I'm sure my parents won't complain. Too much.”

With that, Marco put up a finger preparing to argue, but lowered it. It was true, Princess Marco's face was indeed plastered across dimensions and that would include Star's.

"Fiiine. But you're doing my makeup."

An hour later, Star and Marco were dressed up in their gowns, hair done especially for the occasion.

"I've got to say, Star. This is so much better than the first time you tried to magically style my hair."

Marco's hair was now in an elaborate and elegant up-do, with a few strands curling to frame his face. Star's was also done beautifully, and the two dainty buns on either side of her head perfectly complimented her pastel-themed dress.

After the two finished admiring themselves and each other, Marco tore open a portal to Mewni, letting Star go in first.

Mewni was alight with color and decoration for the Ball. Regular citizens were allowed to attend, but only the balls held at the lower castles of Mewni; importance of the citizens rose in respect to each castle's height. Star and Marco of course would be going up all the way to the top.

Instead of directly opening a portal there, Star summoned Cloudy and the two flew up at speeds that Marco wasn't totally comfortable with but had Star whooping with joy and energy.

At the gates, the two were let in without any hassle, and Marco hoped that would be all there was to it.

Inside was ornate and stately, presumably Queen Moon's work. As they approached the doors that were marked with a sign marked 'Dance Hall', Star got tapped on her shoulder.

"Pony head! Ahhhhh!" she screamed in delight when she saw who it was.

"You know it girl! You ready to show these losers how to really party? It's always the same boing steps. And I don’t even have legs," Pony Head said with a dramatic flip of her mane.

Star nodded sagely, "Yes. I am totally down! Let's go find the musicians and turn up the beat!"

With that, Marco barely had time to open his mouth to object when the two bolted towards the door and were gone.

See, this is what he was afraid of.

Sighing, Marco turned to the empty hall and decided that he might as well follow them in. At least he could make sure they didn't burn the place down.

Inside, he was greeted with a wide dance floor and a multitude of chairs, most of them occupied. Looking up, he almost screamed at the giant red demon towering behind them. However, looking closer, he saw she had three eyes and pink hair the _exact_ shade as Tom’s. Was this his mother? Did that mean Tom was here?

Marco looked around once more at all the chairs, brightening at the possibility that someone would be there for him to talk to, but after not seeing the demon anywhere, he accepted that he'd have to make do on his own.

Marco made his way over to the chairs and saw golden name cards on each one. _Princess Marco_ was written in swirling calligraphy on a chair near the back, next to some pigeons with crowns. The cooed at him so he awkwardly waved.

Sitting down, he attempted to make some light conversation with the pigeons, but since they didn't magically begin speaking English he had no idea what they were saying. Then who he assumed was the Queen Pigeon began ruffling her feathers and squawking at her husband and Marco didn't want to be anywhere near that.

For the next two or so hours, Marco wandered about the different ball rooms. He waited half excited half anxious that some prince would ask Princess Marco to dance, but it never happened.

Another room was filled with food, so Marco deemed it an acceptable hide out, helping himself to the smorgasbord of corn products. The Mewmans really did know how to cook a mean corn on the cob.

Sadly, he filled up fast and was stuck wandering again. Star and Pony Head ran past him a few times, giggling or being chased by various guards. He was tempted to follow them at times, but they were so fast he was thinking Pony Head had gotten her hands (tongue?) on another pair of dimensional scissors.

Of course, he had his pair, but he didn't want to just abandon Star even if that was exactly what she did to him.

At one point, he was actually excited when a princess recognized him as Princess Marco and he got to talk to her about the finer points of revolution and ka-ra-te. However, she was there with her mother who strictly forbid her from talking to the 'rabble-rouser' and she was quickly pulled away.

Marco attempted to stand up to the mother, but the girl gave him a soft smile and shook her head.

Once again, Marco was left alone until the sound of a bell began ringing throughout the halls. The other guests seemed to know what it meant so Marco followed them.

With that, he found himself back in the main ballroom, and people were taking their seats. He himself sat down and smoothed out the dress, patting his hair to make sure it was all in place.

There was a crash to his right and when he looked, King River and another king were tussling around on the ground. He might have been tempted to do something when on the dancefloor, he saw movement. Gasping, he saw that it was Star and Tom. Tom’s suit was white and pink, fitting him very well.

Oddly enough, both of them looked angry. Marco could understand Star, who didn't want anything vaguely romantic with Tom, but it was a mystery why he wasn't beaming with joy at this opportunity.

Then, they started to dance. Marco couldn’t tear his eyes off. The way that moved together looked so natural, and he could see them both warming up to each other as the dance continued. When their magic combined in a swirl of butterflies and flames, he was sure his mouth dropped open.

Finally, the music stopped, and they stared at each other, smiling. Moon was ringing the bell, but they stayed pressed against each other. However, Tom spoke up, something Marco couldn’t hear, and the two broke apart.

Marco wondered if they were getting back together. With a performance like that, he could believe it.

The ball was then concluded and Star headed over to him, smiling and winded. "Wow. Tom is a good dancer," she giggled. Marco frowned.

"I still don't like him or whatever," she quickly interjected.

Marco didn't know why this made him feel relieved, but it did. He stood up, preparing for them to leave, when King River took the opportunity to come up to them. "Star, what a wonderful performance, are you _sure_ that Tom isn’t the one, it’d be good for the kingdom, you know."

Star rolled her eyes. "Daaad. We broke up."

"Very well, very well, now show me where the corn is at, your mother forbade me from snacking before the ball was over."

Star was then forced to give Marco a sheepish smile as she led her father away.

Marco wanted to throw his hands in the air. This whole ball was a waste of his time and just served to show how much of a third wheel he was. He plopped back on his chair and closed his eyes. He just wanted the night to be over.

However, after a few seconds, he felt a tap on his shoulder.

Cracking open an eye, he saw that it was Tom. Oh, he probably wanted to gush about Star. Well Marco wasn’t interested. He firmly shut his eye.

"Um... Princess. I know the ball ended, but I couldn't help but see that you're still here and I thought, um, maybe we could dance?"

Marco's eyes shot open. Tom didn't really mean that, did he? Did he even recognize that he was Marco?

"Uhh, Tom?" Marco started.

"Marco!?" was the screech that followed, as well as Tom’s cheeks reddening in humiliation, “What are you doing here, why are you pretending to be a princess?”p

"I'm here because Star wanted me to come, and for your information, _I_ am Princess Marco. _Princess_ ," he enunciated.

"I thought she was a vigilante freedom fighter for princess rights?"

"Yup, that’s me."

The two stared at each other.

Tom finally broke the silence, looking more and more red by the second. Marco hoped he wasn't going to explode or anything.

"Well then, Princess Marco. The offer still stands."

_Wait what?_

Marco looked in awe at Tom's outstretched hand.

"Haha, nice one bro." Marco said awkwardly, expecting this all to be some weird joke.

Tom yanked back his hand as if it had been burned. Not that that would have harmed him.

"Sorry, that was stupid, I just thought, I thought..." Tom stuttered.

And now the demon was looking around for an escape, his ears drooping in shame and embarrassment. Marco then realized that maybe Tom _hadn’t_ meant it as a joke.

"Hey, whoa. I wouldn't mind dancing with you!" Marco tried to appease. "You know what, let's dance."

At his declaration, Marco took a deep breath and grabbed Tom's hand, pulling him to the now empty dance floor. Tom, stunned, let himself be dragged.

Facing Tom, Marco put his hand on the demon's shoulder and grasped his right hand. He knew he put himself in the girl's position, but he _was_ the one wearing the dress. Plus, Tom certainly knew how to lead.

There was no music, so it was quite awkward to begin with. The two did a few tentative steps of what could loosely be called a waltz, and Marco was sure both of them were blushing furiously. However, that didn't stop them as they pushed forward, Tom leading firmly but not in a way that was aggressive.

There was a spin that Marco knew he butchered, seeing as he'd never had to do one before, but Tom didn't mind. In fact, he put Marco into another spin and another. "Too-om, you know I don't know what I'm doing," Marco grumbled, smiling nonetheless.

"Oh yeah, what about a dip?"

Marco hardly registered the words when he was being tipped back. He clung to Tom, unwilling to be dropped, closing his eyes automatically, fearing the inevitable impact. It never came.

He opened his eyes to Tom’s face inches away from his, the demon's eyes wide. Tom was holding on tight to him, frozen.

Marco stared.

Then he was being pulled back up and instead of resuming the dance, the two stayed put.

Tom was trying in vain not to look flustered, but he was failing. He looked adorable like that. _Whoa where did that thought come from?_

Suddenly, however, Marco's thoughts were cut off by Star's exuberant voice.

"Marco, there you are! What are you doing with Tom?"

The boys leapt apart, both muttering excuses.

"O-okay? Well I’m ready to go if you are."

Marco gave her a thumbs-up and turned back to Tom.

"Thank you for the dance,” he said quietly, "We should do it again sometime?"

Tom's eyes widened for a second, but quickly, he broke into a sharp-toothed grin. "Yeah, I’d like that. See you later, Princess Marco."

"You too, Tom."

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something I thought of. There are many like it but this one is mine.
> 
> Hope you guys liked it!


End file.
